Doctor Gollum?
by Dr.Obsessive
Summary: Ok it isn't a crossover but it helps to have knowledge of the Lord of the Rings before reading. Humorous and dark, and my shortest fic to date!


**Another of my old strange fics. I can't remember how I came up with the idea, I think it came up when I was trying to explain to my friend what the Doctor looked like when he was aged 900 years....And welll.... I thought he looked alot like Smeagol/Gollum. So takes place right after Last of the Time Lords, which should be a nice trip down memory lane for those who love the 10. Oh and it's kind of humorous, kind of dark introspection...ness, so anyway... Gollum?**

**Gollum: You stole my pwecious!!!**

**Me: Um no, I think that was Bilbo actually, but would you do me the honors of giving the warning?**

**Smeagol: Gollum won't but I will! She doesn't own the Doctor, Donna, or ussss.**

**Gollum: Stuppid wlittle hobbitess**

**Me: hey I'm not THAT short!**

* * *

The Doctor was watching all of Lord of the Rings back to back. It had been a month since Martha had left and he had run out of fun things to do. It wasn't the same without a companion to show new worlds to. He loved it when they gasped and stared as each new place was more fantastic than the last. He felt younger with them seeing the places again with new eyes. And now he was alone, no one to run with and no one to marvel at the universe with him. He was stuck in the Tardis trying to entertain himself with major movie marathons so he didn't have to sleep. He was lonely and bored and determined to avoid any thoughts of The Year That Never Was.

He returned his attention to the television. He always loved the Lord of the Rings but lately all he could think of was how much he had looked like Smeagol/ Gollum when the Master aged him. Smeagol/Gollum was talking now…

Gollum: "Master betrayed us"

Smeagol: "But Master's our friend"

This caught the Doctors attention. Why did the Master betray him, they had been such good friends at the Academy. The Master had finally fallen to the drums and shut the Doctor out, everyone out, leaving him bitter and angry at the Doctor for not helping him then. But there was nothing the Doctor could do then, and now…. But they had been such good friends… why did the Master leave him, betray him?

Gollum: "You don't have any friends, nobody likes you."

The Doctor laughed bitterly. It certainly felt like he had no friends at the moment. Jack and Martha had left him, had their own lives and didn't need a 900 year old alien to take care of. Martha had her family, Jack his team, so who did that leave him with? He grabbed the remote; he had enough of these memories.

He grabbed the remote and was about to turn it off. He smirked and said, "I'm not listening." But the effect was lost as Smeagol said at the exact time "I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" The Doctor dropped the remote. But had no time to recover as Gollum accused,

"You're a liar and a thief"

"No!" Smeagol and the Doctor said at the same time.

Gollum: "Murderer"

The Doctor was stunned. He had lied, to Martha, to so many others. He had stolen his Tardis years back when Gallifrey was still… the last accusation was impossible to think about. The Doctor grabbed the remote which had fallen from his hands before.

"GO AWAY!" He growled just as Smeagol wailed those exact words. He turned the television off with a click and sat back frustrated and upset that one of his favorite movies caused him so much pain. Obviously it was time to move on. He thought he could cope without another companion, but maybe it was time to find another. He ran to the consol and typed in coordinates for his favorite place and time.

* * *

A week later Donna was back on the Tardis. They had just gotten back from Pompeii and to be honest they both needed some chill time. Donna flipped on the television and saw the familiar scene with Gollum/ Smeagol. She had always loved watching these movies with her dad, before he died. She restarted the Two Towers and started watching…

The Doctor was trying to find Donna. He had checked the kitchen, her bedroom, and the spa room and was just about to give up when he heard a movie playing. Figuring he would sneak up on her he crept in the room.

"Go away" Gollum mimicked.

The Doctor stared at the screen, he couldn't believe Donna was watching this movie, he figured she would be watching some chick flick. Heeding the television's advice he abandoned his scare post and ran from the room intent on leaving before it started mirroring his thoughts again.  
Donna had seen him come in, and sneak up behind her. Just as Gollum said go away the Doctor's eyes went wide and he fled. Donna watched him as he left, "Time Lords" she thought, "are sooo weird."

* * *

**So yeah, I like reviews.... reviews are nice.**


End file.
